


A Mystrade Love Story

by wholocked_am_i



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: America, Anorexia, Doctorwho - Freeform, Family Dinners, Fluff, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidnapping, Living Together, M/M, Mystrade fluff, POV Greg, POV Mycroft Holmes, Secrets, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Smoking, Violence, cigerettes, holmes parents - Freeform, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocked_am_i/pseuds/wholocked_am_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Mycroft and Greg meet on a case, sorta, its love at first sight. they get married and have a great life together. But when something tragic happens to Greg will Mycroft stay? Mystrade and minor Johnlock i promise its better than the summary makes it sound. rated m for language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a major Mystrade and Johnlock shipper. they are my main otps. i decided to write this after i saw series three so some of the evvents from the show have happened and some have not, like the fall. Characters will go ooc from time to time but i am going to try my hardest to stay in character. My beta is kodkodkittie from fanfiction.net
> 
> i do not own anything other than the story idea

“Freaks here, I’m bringing him in.” Sally Donovan said over the radios. It was a murder case, the victim had been found in a university classroom. His briefcase had been dumped and the contents were spread about. He was lying on his stomach in a pool of vomit, presumably his own. I had only been on scene a few minutes when Sherlock arrived; honestly I was relieved to know he had actually shown up. This case was less than a 7 on his crime scale. It wasn’t even a challenging case. I just didn’t want to deal with Anderson and all of his stupid shit. I was having a bad day, thanks to my wife Kristy; she had picked a fight this morning as I was getting ready for work. She had the audacity to accuse ME of cheating on HER! It’s the other way around, damn it! She had come by this morning to get some of her stuff; I had kicked her out a month ago so she still had stuff at the house. I should have told her to come by tonight but I guess I was feeling nice, that and I want her shit out of my house.  
“Lestrade! This case is too easy, why did you ask for my help? Surely you could’ve solved this by yourself. Your victim was the teacher of this classroom; his name badge matches the name plate on the door. A student killed him and then stole the money that was in the briefcase.” Sherlock said examining the body; John was looking at the mess of a briefcase.  
‘Seriously, Sherlock, you make my job look easy when you do that. Thanks for coming in. It’s been one hell of a day for me.’  
‘Why? What’s up, Greg? Kristy giving ya shit again?’ John came up and asked me.  
‘Yea, she came by this morning, before I left, to come get some more of her stuff. She then started accusing me of cheating on her. She just won’t grow up and realize she’s the reason for the divorce. She’s such an idiot, John. I honestly don’t know how I survived being married to her for ten years.’  
‘John, why is Mycroft here?’ Sherlock said still looking at the body.  
‘What? He isn’t…….’ John said trailing off. Suddenly there was a tall man standing in the doorway, dressed in an expensive looking three piece suit, he had an umbrella (despite the unusually good weather) and auburn hair. He was actually kind of a sexy man. I at that moment had to know who he was.  
‘Sherlock, we need to speak.’ The mysterious man said. So somehow he knew Sherlock but how?  
‘I’m working Mycroft. Go away. John make him go away.’ Sherlock said, finally finished looking at the body, he made his way over to us.  
‘I’m not leaving until we talk, dear brother. We have something very serious to discuss.’ The man known as Mycroft said.  
‘Sherlock, just go. Please?’ John said.  
‘Outside Mycroft. We can talk outside.’ Sherlock said, leading the way.  
So Sherlock has a brother. Hmm, I didn’t know that. After working with him for seven years and knowing him for ten, I had no idea Sherlock had such a handsome brother, it makes sense he would be good looking, Sherlock was quite handsome himself, but he didn’t date and he definitely wasn’t my type. Too eccentric for me. ‘So Sherlock has a brother? How did I not know that, John?’  
“He’s not particularly a big fan of his brother. They had some kind of fall out when Mycroft left for university. Even I don’t know what happened exactly. All I know is that they were really close before Mycroft left but then after Sherlock hated him, guess he didn’t want to lose his only friend. Sherlock doesn’t talk much about his family or his past. Mycroft doesn’t talk much either, even when he first kidnapped me he didn’t say he was Sherlock’s brother. I found out like two days later.’  
‘Oh, well he’s cute.’ Crap did I just say that out loud? No one really knows that I’m bisexual.  
‘Wait, what? Did you just say Mycroft is cute?’  
‘Er…….yea? Uhm I’m bi, John.’  
‘Oh cool I guess. Well I’m pretty sure that both Holmes’ are gay. I don’t think Mycroft is seeing anyone, you should ask him out.’  
‘Huh, maybe I will.’  
‘Sherlock, we need to speak.’ I said, standing in the doorway to the crime scene.  
‘I’m working, Mycroft. Go away. John make him go away.’ Sherlock said as he stood up, now finished looking at the body.  
‘I’m not leaving until we speak, dear brother. We have something very serious to talk about.’  
‘Sherlock, just go please.’ Said John  
‘Outside Mycroft. We can talk outside.’ Sherlock said as he began to lead the way out of the university.  
‘Fine. I certainly can’t smoke indoors.’  
‘I thought you quit?’  
‘I started again; quitting was not so good for my nerves. My job is too stressful not to have a vice of some sort. I could’ve started drinking I suppose but alas I don’t like being drunk, drugs were always your area. Therefore I began smoking again.’ I explained, lighting two cigarettes and handing him one.  
‘I quit too you know.’ He took it anyways. ‘What is so important that you had to pull me off the case to talk to me about?’  
‘That’s an easy case and you know it. he was killed over drugs and the killer took the money that was in the briefcase. The serious news is that our parents are in town, I promised mummy I would take them to a matinee of Les Mis and now I am afraid that I cannot make it; therefore I need you to go instead.’  
‘Why should I?’  
‘Because it’s our parents, that’s why! Besides when was the last time you actually spent time with either of them?’ I asked as I lit my second cigarette.  
‘I honestly can’t remember, fine I’ll take them.’  
‘Thank you, brother dear. By the way who was that talking with John? The silver haired man.’  
‘Lestrade.’ And with that he left and headed back into the building.  
I was back at the Yard and in my office doing paperwork, when Sally came in and told me that there was someone here to see me. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I was a bit surprised. I certainly was hoping that it wasn’t Kristy. So I told Sally to send them in. To my surprise it was Mycroft Holmes. What did he want?  
"Hello Detective Inspector Lestrade. How are you?" he said as we shook hands.  
“Have a seat Mr. Holmes. I’m good thank you but please call me Greg. What can I do for you?" I asked as we both sat down.  
"I can assume that is short for Gregory?"  
"Yea."  
"Well then, Gregory, I unfortunately did not get the chance to properly introduce myself earlier today. I am Mycroft Holmes, elder brother of Sherlock Holmes."  
“So you came by my office just to introduce yourself?"  
"No. I do have an ulterior motive to coming by. I was hoping that if you were free sometime this week, that you would let me buy you dinner."  
"Like a date?"  
"If you want it to be then, yes like a date."  
"Uh, I should be free Thursday night, if that works."  
"I shall pick you up at your flat Thursday evening promptly at half past seven. I have a meeting with Japan that I simply cannot miss. So until then, goodbye Gregory." And with that he left.  
That’s when Sally came back into my office and sat down. “Who was that Lestrade?”  
“Believe it or not that is Sherlock’s older brother.”  
“Really? He seems so…..so posh. They don’t even look alike, maybe Sherlock was adopted.’  
“Hah! Maybe he was Donovan, maybe he was.”  
“Hey, how’s Kristy? She finally got all of her stuff out of your place yet?”  
“Psycho as ever and no she hasn’t yet. It’s starting to piss me off too. The divorce is almost final and she still has shit at my house. How’s Anderson?”  
“PHILLIP and I broke up; all we ever do is fight.”  
“You broke up again?” Sally and Phillip were always breaking up, but within a week they were inevitably back together again. After Phillip’s wife had left him the two were practically inseparable. It didn’t take the rest of the office long to figure out that they were together.  
“Yea, well I think we really are done now. The sex is great but we don’t really have anything else going for us.”  
“Uh, I really didn’t need to know that Sally.”


	2. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg go on a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations at the end

**7:00 pm Thursday night Lestrade**  
I was standing in front of my wardrobe, clothes thrown about, trying to figure out what to wear for my “date”. I knew nothing about the man I was going out with, therefore I didn’t know how dressed up to be. Nor did I know where we wer going for dinner. Mycroft seemed so posh, the first time I saw him he was in an expensive looking three piece suit; I wasn’t sure if that’s how he always dressed or he had a meeting or something. Then again he did later mention that he had a meeting with Japan. Nonetheless he dressed nice. I decided to wear the nicest dress pants I owned, a navy blue button up shirt and I decided to forego the tie ( I’ve never been a fan of the). I only had one pair of dress shoes and they were scuffed up from wearing them at work, but I decided to wear them anyways.  
Unfortunately I was ready to go way too soon. So I made a quick cup of tea to help me relax, I really was quite nervous.

{o.o}

**7:00 pm Thursday night Mycroft**  
I was genuinely nervous for my date with DI Lestrade. I have seen the man before, working with my brother, but I never really had paid him any attention. That is until I saw him two days ago, I never had noticed how handsome he really was; what with his deep chocolate brown eyes, prematurely graying hair that was once black and his naturally tan skin. He was honestly one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. I knew that if Sherlock was able to tolerate him, he had to be a decent bloke.  
It took me all but twenty minutes to get ready for the date. I knew that I looked best in my navy blue suit which thankfully matched my lucky red tie that had little white umbrellas on it. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth and refreshed my cologne. Unfortunately I was ready to go too soon, so I made a quick cup of tea, the one I drank when I was nervous for something. I really wanted this date to go well. From what little I actually knew about Gregory, I really like him.  
 **7:20 pm**  
It would take ten minutes to get to Gregory’s house from mine. My driver pulled up to the door to get me in a sleek black BMW 535i. it was one of my favourite cars that I used at work, so much so that I owned one myself, the only difference was that mine is a dark green instead of black. We arrived outside of Gregory’s house precisely at 7:29 pm. I got out and knocked on Gregory’s door.

{o.o}

**7:30 pm Greg**  
*Knock, knock, knock*  
I looked out the window to see Mycroft at my door.  
‘Hello Mycroft. Let me just get my coat and then I’m ready to go. Come in’  
‘Thank you, Gregory. You have a lovely home. You live alone, I assume?’  
‘Yea, I uh kicked my ex out. She still is moving her stuff out though. Okay lets go.’  
I followed Mycroft out so I could lock the door behind us. When I turned back around I saw that Mycroft was holding the car door open for me.  
As we got in and started moving I asked “So where are we going for diinner?’  
‘It’s a surprise Gregory. I hope that’s okay.’  
‘Yea, no that’s fine.

  
Ten minutes later we pulled up to an extremely fancy looking restaurant; there wasn’t a sole in sight, only the valet guy. It was the same inside, despite the fact that it being a popular place for the wealthy. It looked as though the whole place had been rented out. We were seated at a table that was in the middle of the restaurant.  
‘I hope that you like French cuisine Gregory.’ Mycroft said looking at the menu.  
‘You do realize my last name is Lestrade right? Its French, my parents were from France. I grew up eating French food and speaking French as well.’  
‘Right of course. Comment allez-vous?’  
‘Oh! Je suis tres’ bon. Merci de demander. Haha. Je vois que vou parlez francais aussi. Parlez-vous couramment?’  
‘Oui. I am also fluent in Japanese, German and Latin.’  
‘Latin?’  
‘Etiam’  
‘Why Latin? It’s a dead language.’  
‘Obviously I don’t really get the chance to actually speak it but it is fun to be able to read things that are in Latin. Are you fluent in anything else?’  
‘Just French and German. Did you learn the other languages for work?  
‘No. Mummy insisted that Sherlock and I were fluent in many languages. She also insisted that we learn to play an instrument as well.’  
‘Oh? What do you play?’  
‘Piano and guitar. But I mostly play the piano.’  
‘I can play the guitar too. I was in a band when I was younger, before University. Although now a day I don’t really ever have time to play, I am always too busy with work.’  
The waiter can and took our orders mid conversation. I ordered my favorite, ratatouille and a Rioja wine. Mycroft order escargot with a Pinot noir wine.  
‘So what exactly do you do for work Mycroft?’  
‘I occupy a minor position in the British government.’  
‘And that means what exactly?’  
‘I’m not exactly at liberty to say. I do apologize for that.’  
‘Oh, uh right. So we both work for the government. Nice.’  
‘Yes. So Gregory, what else do you do in the little free time you get?’  
‘Uh well, I like to cook; I love to watch a good action movie. I occasionally read. I watch a lot of crap telly. Like I said, I don’t really get a lot of free time. What do you do when you’re not busy being the government?’  
‘I like riding horses, reading a good mystery novel, playing piano and occasionally watch a movie.’  
‘You are so different compared to Sherlock, are you sure you are his brother? He wasn’t adopted was he?’  
‘No he wasn’t and I assure that we are indeed brothers.’  
‘Well I would rather deal with you than him any day. He can be such a child sometimes.’  
‘Thank you Gregory, and yes he can be quite the child. Nonetheless I love him still. But enough about him, I am far more interested in knowing more about you.’  
‘Okay. What do you want to know about me? I’m pretty much an open book, so ask away.’  
‘So you have an ex-wife, what happened? If you don’t mind me asking.’  
‘You’re fine to ask. She kept cheating on me and I had had enough so I confronted her about it. We decided it was best to end it, after ten years of a shitty marriage. She then went psycho and started saying that it was me that was cheating and it was all her idea to get a divorce. Honestly I think it bugged her that I’m bi. I don’t think she ever fully trusted me, always thought that I would run away with some bloke instead of her. But thankfully the divorce is almost final, and then I won’t have to deal with her anymore.’  
‘I’m sorry Gregory.’  
‘It’s okay. What about you? You got any crazy ex’s?’  
‘Well no crazy ex-wives if that’s what you mean. I’ve never liked women. I was married once, his name was Kyle. He was my best friend when I was in University. We got married after we both graduated but soon after he was sent to Iraq, he was a soldier in the army. He had been deployed only six months when the car he was riding in hit a bomb. He died instantly. I haven’t really seen anyone since him. I’ve dated here and there but nothing serious.’  
‘Oh Mycroft, I’m so sorry.’  
‘Its alright, I’m fine. I have moved on. It was years ago. Lets change the subject shall we? When did you know that you wanted to be a police officer?’  
‘I’d always kind of wanted to be a cop as a kid but it wasn’t until Uni that I decided that I’d actually do it.. I studied criminology in Uni so that I could become a detective. I never really expected to be an inspector though. Did you always want to work in politics?’  
‘No actually. I wanted to be a musician, a concert pianist to be exact. But my father told me that I would have a better chance at a career if I went into politics. I believed him so here I am with a great job working for the Queen and I love it.’  
‘You work FOR the Queen?!’  
‘Um…..right…..yes I do, I guess after telling you that I can say I work in the palace too.’  
‘Wow, so you have met the Queen?’  
‘Yes, I’ve even had tea with her.’  
‘That’s pretty cool, Mycroft.’  
By now we both had finished eating and were just talking, enjoying each other’s company. The date was going well so far, I didn’t want it to end.  
‘Well Gregory, are you ready to go?’  
‘Uh, yea sure.’ Mycroft paid the check and we headed out to the car. It was a quiet ride back to my house. We sat next to each other just enjoying the company. We were just about to my place when Mycroft broke the silence.  
‘Gregory, would you like to come to my place for a drink? I am really not ready for this date to be over just yet.’  
‘I’d love to. I agree I am not ready for tonight to be over either. I enjoy being with you.’  
‘As do I.’  
So fifteen minutes later we arrived in front of a house that could only be described as a manor. I had never seen anything quite like it. It was at least three stories tall, it had at least a dozen windows, and multiple balconies. There was even a fountain in the front of the house. I couldn’t even begin to imagine what the inside looked like.  
‘Wow, you live here? You must have quite the job working for the Queen.’  
‘Its not that great Gregory. Its too big to live alone in but I hate the idea of living anywhere else. Lets go inside shall we? Its much to cold out here to linger looking at my house.’  
The inside was just as nice as I had expected. The entryway was small but nice, there was a staircase that led upstairs, the doors to the kitchen were to the left and an informal living space was to the right. There was a hallway that led past the stairs, I assume it lead to bedrooms and who knows what else. The floor looked to be granite tiles, the walls were filled with pictures of miscellaneous things, some were painting and some were pictures of people and places. Mycroft led the way into the kitchen, which was equally as nice. All of the appliances were stainless steel, the counters were white marble and there was a massive island. It was every chefs dream.  
‘Wow, Myc, I would love to have a kitchen like this.’  
‘Yea? The sad thing is I don’t even cook, I have my own personal chef.’  
‘That is one lucky chef.’  
Attached to the kitchen there was a formal dining room, which looked as though it had never been used. There was a small table in the kitchen but that too looked like it was never used. Where did this man eat? Mycroft went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine.  
‘Do you want wine or a beer? I have both.’  
‘I’ll have a beer please.’ He handed me a beer with a name I have never heard of, Miller Genuine Draft.  
‘It’s American beer. I import it. This one is my favourite.’  
I cautiously tried it, to my surprise it was pretty good. After he had poured himself a glass of wine we went into the living room across the hall. The living room was an extremely large room. It was almost two living rooms in one. There was a large fireplace on one wall, in front of it there were two decent sized couches and a coffee table between them. On the other side of the room there were four chairs; two were large armchairs and the other two were just nice armchairs, and then there was another couch and a coffee table. On one side of the room there was a large glass door that led outside, there were large window on each side of the door. Mycroft went to go light the fireplace. I followed and sat on one of the couches in front of said fireplace. There was a sketchpad on the coffee table, I picked it up to look at it.  
‘Do you mind if I look?’  
‘No, go ahead. I forgot to tell you that I draw as well. Of all the rooms in the house this is my favourite place to draw. I love to curl up in front of the fireplace and just draw for hours; or as long as I can.’  
‘Wow, these are really good. You could sell these and make a pretty penny.’  
‘I actually have sold some of my work. And it did in fact make a ‘pretty penny’ as you would say.’  
‘Nice.’  
We sat and talked for another hour and half about anything and nothing. I glanced at my watch and was surprised to see it say midnight.  
‘Well Mycroft, its getting late and I have to get up early for work. So I better head home. I had a lovely time tonight. Id love to do this again.’  
‘I had a wonderful time as well Gregory. I would love to do this again. Do you know the next time you will be available?’  
‘Ill have to look at my schedule tomorrow when I am at work but ill let you know, alright?’  
‘Alright. If you get your coat I will get my driver so he can take you home.’  
‘Thanks Myc.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations; French and latin
> 
> comment allez-vous; how are you
> 
> je suis tre' bon; I am very well
> 
> Mercy de demander; thanks for asking
> 
> Je vois que vous parlez francais aussi; I see you speak French as well
> 
> parlez-vous couramment; do you speak fluently
> 
> oui; yes
> 
> etiam (latin); yes
> 
> if these translations aren't exact sorry I was using google translate.


	3. A cigerette, a pint, a text and America?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft goes to america. Greg and John go to the pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the notes at the end!

The next morning I woke up at 5 am to get ready for work. I had to go in early this morning for a press conference on a case we had been working on for almost a month. Personally I hate early mornings; they are almost as bad as swing shift. Early mornings are even worse when you only get four and half hours of sleep. I didn’t regret the reason for only getting four and half hours of sleep though. My night out with Mycroft was bloody amazing; I had never had such an amazing time with any one before. Even dates with Kristy weren’t as great. I couldn’t wait to go out with him again.  
By the time I got to the office Sally and Phillip were already there, fighting over god knows what. Honestly I was afraid to ask, so I said hello and went straight to my office to get ready for the conference. It didn’t take me long to find all of the paperwork I needed for the conference. So I took the the rest of the time looking for my schedule, which was most likely buried in the chaos that was my desk. I had quite a few piles of paperwork scattered across my desk, half a bag of crisps, a cup of coffee from yesterday that I had forgotten to throw out before I left, and a stack of case files. It took almost twenty minutes just to find my desk and then another five to find out that my schedule had gone missing. I started rummaging through my drawers, hoping to find it in of them. Finally I found it in the third drawer, along with half a pack of smokes I forgot I had. I’ve been trying to quit but it isn’t going as well as I had hoped. Work seemed to be more stressful than I thought.  
For once, Sherlock didn’t somehow interfere with the conference. Because of that, the press conference went pretty well. No psycho journalists. Despite that I still desperately needed one of those cigarettes I had just found. So I went back to my office, dropped off the paperwork I had, grabbed the cigarettes and then went outside. I decided that now was a good time to call Mycroft and tell him when I was available. I dug into my coat pocket to find the business card he had given me the other day and then dialed what I assumed to be his office number. It rang twice before it was answered by a polite female voice.  
‘This is Anthea, how may I help you?’  
‘Uh, I think I have the wrong number……’  
‘Who are you looking for, sir?’  
‘Mycroft Holmes.’  
‘You have the correct number. May I ask who is calling and why?’  
‘Uh Greg Lestrade and he will know why.’  
‘One moment please.’  
A minute later Mycroft picked up.  
‘Ah Gregory, how are you?’  
‘I’m alright. Hey you wanted me to let you know when I was free next. How does Sunday or Monday night sound?’  
‘I’m afraid I will be out of the country for the next week. I’m leaving this afternoon but how about we do something when I return. I should be back by Friday afternoon.’  
“Oh, uh yea that works. Am I privy to know where you going? Or is that classified?’ I said jokingly. I knew the man had secrets about work and getting to know where he was going was probably one of them.  
‘Ha-ha yes you are privy to know, I will be going to America. I have a meeting with the president.’  
‘Cool, I’ve never been to the states.’  
‘Maybe I should bring you a souvenir then, yes?’  
‘You don’t have to Myc.’  
‘But I want to; it really is a pretty country. ‘  
‘Alright, ok then. Ha-ha so I take it Anthea is your personal secretary?’  
‘Yes?’  
‘I was just curious; a bit surprised that a woman answered is all.’  
‘Ah yes of course, suppose I should have told you about that. Anthea screens my phone calls for me. I’m quite the busy man, as you are aware.’  
‘Wish I had someone to do that for me, then I wouldn’t have to talk to Kristy.’  
‘Your ex-wife, I presume?’  
‘Yea. Hey listen I gotta get back to work, but I’ll talk to you later. You can always text me you know.’  
‘Alright, have a good day Gregory.’  
‘Have fun in America.’  
‘Yes of course. Goodbye.’  
* _click_ *

  
That night I decided to call up John to see if he wanted to go to the pub. We had started hanging out, always at the pub of course. Most of the time it was just to complain about work or Sherlock, usually just Sherlock. I wanted to ask John what he knew about Mycroft. He agreed to go, so we decided to meet at the pub around nine.  
* _At the pub_ *  
‘Hey John, how are you?’ I had beaten him there by a good ten minutes so I had already ordered drinks for the both of us. Mine was already half gone by now.  
‘Been better. I was off today and Sherlock was on one today. Annoying as hell. Kept complaining about how there weren’t any good murders going on and how all the criminals must have all decided to take a vacation all at the same time. He kept saying that there wasn’t anything in the flat to experiment on either. Finally I just told him to shut up and watch something on the telly. Of course he complained about that too, nothing good was on in his opinion.’  
‘How’s living with him anyways? How long has it been since you moved in?’  
‘Almost three years now.’  
‘Wow, I don’t think I could have survived him that long. You are a brave man.’  
‘It’s not that bad really. Despite the random body parts in the kitchen. And him using my computer all the time. Or him playing the violin at ungodly hours. Or even all of his chemistry shit all over the place. Once you get past all that he’s actually not that bad of a flat mate.’  
‘Doesn’t he have his own computer?’  
‘Out of all of that you ask about the computer? Uh yea, he’s got two in fact.’  
‘Then why does he use yours all the time? Don’t you have it password protected?’  
‘You have met the man haven’t you? Of course it’s got a password on it, I’ve tried locking him out of it but he can crack it usually in less than 30 seconds. The only reason he even uses mine is because he’s to bloody lazy to go find his.’  
‘Right, of course. I asked about that because I’ve known Sherlock long enough that I just don’t question certain things like random body parts. I don’t want to know how or why he got them. Um can I ask you something? It’s kinda random but I’m curious…….’  
‘As long as you don’t ask me on a proper date then sure, go ahead.’  
‘Ha-ha no. sorry John you’re not my type besides I’m actually kinda seeing someone already. I was curious as to what you know about Sherlock’s brother, Mycroft. I mean apart from them not being close anymore.’  
‘Uh, he likes to randomly kidnap people.’  
‘He kidnaps people?!’  
‘Not in the way you’re thinking. No he sends a black car to pick you up, takes you to an undisclosed location, talks to you, then sends you on your way.’  
‘You sound like he’s done it to you.’  
‘He has actually. He does it mostly to keep tabs on Sherlock or for a case. H sent a helicopter to pick me up for a case once, even though I was already on a case.’  
‘Oh, nice. Anything else?’  
‘He works for the Queen, in the palace. He’s rich, very proper and if you can believe it, smarter than Sherlock. Supposedly his deduction skills are better than Sherlock’s too. Other than that I really don’t know much about him. He seems nice but he’s pretty secretive. Why the sudden interest in him? Are you finally gonna ask him out like I told you to?’  
‘Uh, well that’s actually who I’m kinda seeing. He asked me out the other day after that murder at the university. We’ve already been out once. Going out again to.’  
‘Oh, wow. Well how’d it go?’  
‘Pretty good. We went to some fancy French restaurant, then went back to his place for drinks. Have you ever seen his place?’  
‘No but I bet it’s pretty nice, yea?’  
‘Beyond amazing. The place is massive. I didn’t get the chance to see the whole place but yea its pretty nice.’  
‘So what are you guys gonna do for you next date? Do you know yet?’  
‘I’m thinking of having him over to my place. I wanna cook him dinner. You know what they say; the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach!’  
‘Ha-ha yea that’s for sure. That’ll be nice.’  
‘I think so too. Hey do me a favor will you.’  
‘Don’t tell Sherlock?’  
‘Yea, if you could that would be great.’  
‘You know he’ll figure it out eventually.’  
‘Yes, I do, but I would rather the relationship be a little bit more official than just one date. No need to freak him out just yet.’  
‘Good point.’  
‘So had any interesting cases since the murder the other day?’  
‘Unfortunately no. and I’m afraid if it last much longer Sherlock will end up putting more holes in our walls. I’m sure Mrs. Hudson would not like that; she was pretty pissed when he did it the first time. It’s simply not safe for him to be bored.’  
‘Well as long as he doesn’t start using again I think we are fine. A few holes in the wall are harmless.’  
‘No I think we are safe there. I checked the flat for drugs AND cigarettes before I left tonight.’  
‘Good. ‘Nother pint?’  
‘Yes please.’

  
A couple days later I got a text from Mycroft.  
 _Hello Gregory. –MH_  
 **Hey Myc! Hows it going?- GL**  
 _Good. How are you?- MH_  
 **Tired. Do you realize its 2 am here? –GL**  
 _Shit. I forgot. Sorry Gregory. I shall let you sleep. – MH_  
 **No its fine. How was your day? Hows America? Its raining here, as usual. And its cold. –GL**  
 _America is too hot for me. It was 26* C today. My day was boring, was in a meeting all day. Didn’t accomplish anything therefore we get to do it again all day tomorrow. –MH_  
 **Im sorry Myc. Sherlock solved another case for me today. It was a gruesome murder,which of course he solved in no time. Sometimes he makes me feel stupid when he does that so fast.-GL**  
 _I bet I could have beaten him, you’re not stupid Gregory, you simply do not observe like we do. –MH_  
 **What do you mean beaten him? And thanks, I think. –GL**  
 _I’m smarter than he is; I was the one that taught him how to deduce things, by simply observing to details you can pretty much know anything about a person. Like with you, I know you smoke but you are trying to quit, you have quite a drinking habit, although not quite at the level of an alcoholic. You hate your ex-wife but also hate being alone. –MH_  
 **That’s just creepy. –GL**  
 _It’s not something I can turn off, my brain does it naturally so I knew almost everything about you the first time I met you. I just prefer to learn it from you than to just tell you. I like getting to know people the proper way. It’s less “creepy” as you say. –MH_  
 **Oh. Anyways I was thinking we could have dinner at my place when you got back. I’ll cook something nice. –GL**  
 _That sounds lovely Gregory. Do you want me to bring anything? –MH_  
 **A bottle of wine would be great……..hmmm maybe I do have a problem. Yea bring some wine and yourself. –GL**  
 _Any particular kind of wine? –MH_  
 **No anything works. GL**  
 _Okay. I will let you sleep. I’ll talk to you later. –M_  
 **Night Myc. –GL**  
 _Goodnight Gregory. –MH_

  
Friday finally came, that meant that Mycroft would be home tonight and we could have dinner together. I decided that I would make a pasta dish; I wanted to stick to with French food since it was a hit last week. So after I got off of work I went to the shops to pick up the groceries I would need for dinner.  
It was about 4 pm when I heard from Mycroft. He told me that he was back in town and was looking forward to our dinner date tonight.

  
‘Hey Mycroft. How was America?’ I said as I opened the door. Mycroft stood there with a grocery sack in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. As usual he was dressed in a posh three piece suit. ‘Come in, I’ll take the wine and go put it in the fridge. Dinner is almost ready.’ I took the wine from Mycroft and went to the kitchen to put it in the fridge. Then I went back to the living room, where Mycroft still was.  
‘America was lovely despite the heat, although I didn’t really get to see much of the city as I was busy the whole time I was there. By the way, I have something for you Gregory. I hope that you like it.’  
‘I said you didn’t have to get me anything Myc.’  
‘Too bad. Here.’ Mycroft handed me the grocery sack, which was much heavier than it looked. Inside there were three items; a snow globe, a pewter model of the Whitehouse and a crystal cube that had a bunch of American monuments etched into it. It all looked really expensive. ‘Wow, these are awesome, thanks. You didn’t spend a lot did you?’  
‘You’re welcome Gregory, I’m glad that you like them. Don’t worry about what I spent, just know that I thought about you the entire time I was away.’  
‘Alright, fine I won’t worry about it……..this time.’ The timer for dinner started going off as I said this. So we both headed to the kitchen. Mycroft sat at the table as I took the pan off the stove. I got some plates and started dishing out the food.  
‘So what did you make us? Its smells delicious.’  
‘Pasta Pomodoro and a green salad.’  
‘I don’t think I’ve ever had that, what’s in it?’  
‘Oh well I hope you like it then. It has angel hair pasta, olive oil, an onion, some garlic, tomatoes, some vinegar, crushed red peppers, some basil, fresh parmesan and shrimp. You’re not allergic to anything are you? I forgot to ask?’  
‘Oh no I’m not. I was just curious what the dish consisted of. It sounds delicious.’  
‘Good then here you go.’ I handed him his plate and sat down across from him. There wasn’t much conversation while we ate. After dinner was done we went to the living room, wine glasses in hand. Mycroft removed his suit jacket and unbuttoned his waist coat and sat on the couch. I took the chair nearest the front door, sitting sideways so that I could see him. He asked how my week was, I said pretty uneventful. He said his week was full of boring meetings about things like foreign policies and other foreign matters that were top secret. We talked about likes and dislikes about things like novels, movies and television shows. We also talked about our music preferences. Surprisingly Mycroft liked a little of everything from rock to classical, his favourites being AC/DC and Beethoven. Oddly enough our music tastes were quite similar; AC/DC is one of my favourites as well, followed close behind by Muse. Both of us had read the complete works of Ian Fleming and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He said he really wasn’t a big fan of action films but would watch them if he had to. He preferred sci-fi or documentaries. I said I like action and sci-fi, pretty much anything supernatural. I asked what his favourite tv show was, secretly hoping it was going to be Doctor Who, since it was my favourite as well. He said it was.  
‘I actually know the guy that played Professor Lazurus. He’s a pretty cool guy.’ He told me.  
‘Wow, really? That’s awesome. I’d love to be friends with someone famous.’  
‘So I take it you like Doctor Who as well? Who’s your favourite Doctor then?’  
‘The ninth and tenth. I was so sad when the ninth doctor died. Who’s yours?’  
‘The tenth, David Tennant is brilliant. Do you have any other favourite shows?’  
‘Yea, Top Gear and Being Human.’  
‘Have you seen the American versions of either of those?’  
‘Yes. Rubbish, both of them.’  
‘Yes I agree. The American’s truly do have crap telly if you ask me.’  
‘They do indeed. Hey I have a question.’  
‘And what would that be?’  
‘Why do you call me by my full name?’  
‘I believe in addressing people by their name they were given at birth, their full names. Which is why I go by Mycroft instead of something like Mike. It’s more proper. Why does it bother you?’  
‘No, so why do you let me call you Myc then?’  
‘I like it when you call me that, normally it would bother me, but with you it’s different. I don’t even let my own mother call me anything other than Mycroft. Lord knows she has tried calling me other things, she insists on calling me Mikey all the time, and it drives me crazy. But it doesn’t bother me when you call me something different.’  
‘Aw I feel special Myc. We aren’t even officially together and I get to be the only one that calls you by a nickname.’  
‘Well why don’t we make it official then?’  
‘We’ve only gone on two dates, we barely know each other. That’s why.’  
‘So, we are both grown adults who like each other. Why do we have to follow societies dating rules? Let’s make our own rules to follow. There’s an obvious connection between the two of us that can’t be ignored. I was away for an entire week and yet you were always on my mind. So I say let’s make it official.’  
‘Alright then, its official. We are together and we will make our own rules. That being said, do we have to tell Sherlock?’  
‘God no, my dear brother mocks me enough, god only knows what he would say if he found out that I was dating his DI. In fact we don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to.’  
‘I knew I liked you for a reason. So wanna watch a movie? I might have a boring documentary if you want.’  
‘Only if you will sit with me instead of across the room.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for photos of what Mycroft brings back follow me on twitter: sammy123348
> 
> leave me a review or kudos. let me know what ya think so far


	4. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> possible trigger warnings: this chapter deals with Anorexia  
> Greg falls asleep at Mycrofts then makes him breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note to anorexia: anorexia is a daily struggle for many, know that you are not alone if you are struggling with it, trust me your not skinny, your not ugly. you dont need to starve yourself. get help, be healthy. please! i know from experience how hard it is dealing with this disease, i suffered from it as a child and i still somewhat suffer from it, i cant eat in front of people or in public. inbox me if you need someone to talk to, i am here to help :)

We had just finished dinner at our now favourite restaurant, the one we went to for our first date. We were in the car, headed back to Mycroft’s house for a drink, when it happened. We were sitting next to each other holding hands, when all of a sudden he just started staring at me.  
‘Mycroft, why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?’ I started wiping my face with my coat sleeve in an attempt to get any leftovers off of my face.  
‘No, there’s nothing on your face Gregory. I was just thinking of how beautiful you are; that’s all.’  
‘Oh, okay then.’ I wasn’t sure what else to say to that. And I didn’t fully believe that that was the only reason he was staring at me but I wasn’t going to push it.  
Suddenly he leaned over and kissed me. I was shocked at first; we hadn’t kissed yet. But within seconds I was kissing him back, I licked his lips asking for entrance but as I did he began to pull away. His face was red with embarrassment.  
He cleared his throat and said ‘Sorry, Gregory. It’s just that you look so handsome tonight and I’ve been wanting to know what it was like to kiss those lips of yours. And well I just couldn’t help myself, I hope that you don’t mind.’ By now his face was almost as red as his hair and he had the look of being caught doing something wrong.  
‘Hey Mikey,’ I said lifting his face with my hand so he could look at me, ‘It’s alright. I’ve been wanting to do that myself for a while now. I just haven’t had to nerve to do it, so I’m glad that you decided to take the initiative.’  
‘Really?’  
‘Yes, now shall we try that again? It was quite nice.’ He leaned back in and we kissed the rest of the way to his house. Upon arrival we went into the kitchen to fetch some drinks. He of course had a large glass of fancy wine and I had my new favourite beer, the American beer he kept on hand. ‘Gregory would you like to stay and watch a film with me?’ He asked as he handed me my beer.  
‘Yea, sure.’ I said. He led us into a room off of the living room; it was a large theater style room. It was painted black and all the furniture was either red or black. There was a ridiculously large television hanging on a wall and facing it there was a large sofa and multiple recliners. They were all set up in stadium seating style. In one of the corners of the room there was a small kitchenette that was bigger than my kitchen in my house, better stocked as well. Against a wall there were shelves upon shelves of movies of every kind. It was one of the biggest personal collections of movies that I had ever seen.  
Mycroft saw me ogling the collection of movies. ‘Pick one Gregory. I will go make us some popcorn.’  
‘Uh ok. Do you want anything specific?’  
‘No, not really. Hence forth why I told you to pick.’  
‘You know, for not being a fan of action movies, you sure have a lot of them. Oooh! The new Star Trek movie! I’ve wanted to see it but never got the chance.’  
‘That’s a good one, I quite like Kahn’s story in it. Granted I haven’t seen the original one with Kahn, so I don’t know how it compares, but this is one is good nonetheless.’  
‘Star Trek it is then.’ I said cheerfully. I looked down at the DVD case in my hands, then at the entertainment system looming before me. ‘Uh Mikey, I think you had better be the one to start it. I would seriously hate to break your entertainment system. It looks pretty expensive…and complicated.’  
He came over from the kitchenette and started pushing buttons. ‘Here, just push this button, put the disc in then push this one. And to turn on the surround sound, push this button. See it’s simple.’ The commercials started playing; he turned and kissed me then headed back to the popcorn. I decided to sit on the large red sofa that was straight in front of the television screen. It was big enough that a grown adult could lay on it and still have room for another person to sit on it. Mycroft came over with a large bowl of popcorn that I promptly stole from him. I laid down so that my back was leaning against his chest, it was the perfect position for cuddling and watching a film.  
‘You have to share that with me, Gregory. Popcorn is my favourite.’ He said trying to steal back the bowl from me. I jokingly took out a few pieces and put them in his hand. “There. I shared.” I said then kissed him. ‘Not funny dear. I want more than five pieces. Besides if you eat all of that yourself you will get sick.’  
‘No I won’t. Hey I thought you said cake was your favourite, not popcorn.’  
‘They both are favourites. Now shush the movie is starting.’ He leaned down and kissed the top of my head while grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
   
‘Gregory, wake up. Gregory’  
‘Uhn.’  
‘Wake up dear, the movies over.’  
‘No, I’m comfortable.’  
‘Fine, sleep here. I was going to offer sleeping with me in my bed, but if you’re comfortable here, then I rescind the offer.’  
‘Mmm, bed sounds nice.’  
‘Then let’s go. It’s upstairs.’  
‘Carry me?’  
‘Seriously?’  
‘No,’ I said finally getting up. ‘Now lead the way sexy.’  
   
I woke up the next morning in a room I didn’t recognize; in a bed that wasn’t mine and there was someone sleeping next to me. And he was snoring slightly. As I sat up I realized that this was Mycroft’s room and that it was Mycroft laying next me. It was a nice room, not nearly as big as I expected it to be. There was a fireplace facing the bed, a large closet next to it and a single chair next to the window. There was a cherry blossom tree painted on one wall and a few Japanese style paintings scattered around the room. Above the bed there was something written in Japanese characters, I wasn’t sure what it meant though. Suddenly Mycroft started to stir, he rolled over so that he was facing me, so I lay back down so that we were looking at each other.  
‘Why good morning, Gregory, how did you sleep?’  
‘Good morning Myc. I slept pretty good, how ‘bout you?’  
‘Quite well, actually, I haven’t slept that well in years.’  
‘Oh yea? Why’s that?’  
‘I don’t know, maybe all I needed was a handsome detective inspector in my bed with me.’ He pulled me closer to him and started kissing me, obviously not caring about nasty morning breath. His tongue darted out and licked my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to let him explore, soon he retreated and I mirrored the action; exploring his mouth with my tongue; neither of us fought for dominance. We were just enjoying the moment. I moved to straddle his hips and continued kissing him. Within minutes I could feel his erection pushing up against me, and I’m sure that he could feel mine as well.  
Mycroft broke away from our kissing, panting and lips swollen. ‘Gregory, as much as I am enjoying this, I do believe we should stop before this escalates into something I’m sure neither of us are prepared for.’  
‘Why? Wait, never mind, forget I said that. Yea you’re right. As great as this is, I’m not ready for what usually follows.’  
‘Right, it is far too early in our relationship for that. But don’t think that I don’t want that. Sex with you would be wonderful.’  
‘I agree. Hey Myc, I need to tell you something...You know since we are on the topic.’  
‘Of course, Gregory.’  
‘Well…I uh…I’ve never done it with a guy before.’  
‘But you have been with other men before, right?’  
‘Yea, I just have never had sex with them before. Loads of making out and I’ve given a few blow jobs before but I never got to point of having sex with any of them. I mean I’m not a virgin by any means, Kristy and I had sex but…’  
Mycroft cut me off midsentence. ‘Gregory, I can wait.’  
‘Really?’  
‘Yes. I love you enough that I will wait until you are ready. I know it’s only been a few weeks but I can’t lose you Gregory. I think that there is something special between us, like we were meant for each other.’ He paused and looked away from me, flushing in embarrassment. ‘Wow that sounded really cheesy, I’m sorry but that’s how I feel.’  
‘Wow.’  
‘What? I didn’t freak you out did I?’  
‘No you didn’t. It’s just that you kissed me and said that you loved me all within twenty four hours. I feel special.’ I leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss.  
‘Dear Gregory, you amuse me. Now would you please get off of me, I would very much like to brush my teeth and make some coffee.’  
‘Mmm, coffee sounds lovely.’ I got off of him so that he could get up.  
‘I have an extra toothbrush if you interested. I mean unless you enjoy morning breath.’  
‘Oh god no. I’m surprised that you kissed me with it.’  
‘Yes well, you are rather sexy in the morning, what with that bedhead of yours and all; I simply could not resist.’ He said as we headed to the bathroom that was connected to his room. Like his room, it was not as large as expected.  
‘You’re pretty good looking yourself Myc. Mister ‘I only sleep in boxers and a t-shirt.’  
‘Hey now, you could have done the same. Hell I even offered you some pajamas, but no, you chose to sleep in you jeans. I really don’t know how that was comfortable for you.’  
‘I don’t normally wear any clothes to bed.’  
‘Oh.’ Mycroft’s face went bright red with the thought of me naked. We quickly brushed our teeth; I flattened out my bedhead while Mycroft put on some pajama bottoms. Then we went downstairs to the kitchen. Mycroft got out a coffee grinder and some fresh beans, and set to work. I stood at the island watching.  
‘What would you like for breakfast, Gregory?’ he asked me after he finished grinding the beans.  
‘What d’ya got?’  
‘Anything you would like, my dear.’  
‘Well then, what are you going to have?’  
‘I don’t usually eat breakfast.’  
‘So you don’t eat until lunch then?’  
‘I never have time for lunch when I’m working.’  
‘What? So you only ever eat one meal a day? Myc that’s not healthy.’  
‘I don’t need to eat, my body functions just fine without food. Just as long as I have my morning coffee.’  
‘God you sound just like your brother! Look if we are going to be together, that will have to change. Especially because I love cooking. You’re going to eat, even if I have to shove down your throat. Now I am going to cook us something to eat, and yes you’re going to eat it.’  
‘You’re going to make me fat, aren’t you?’ He asked sitting down at the table.  
‘Not fat; healthy.’  
‘But I am perfectly healthy the way I am.’  
‘You can’t be healthy if you are starving yourself.’ I decided to make omelets and toast. I went to the fridge and got the eggs out, along with spinach, tomatoes and some feta cheese. ‘Where’s the bread?’  
‘In the cupboard by the stove. What are you making?’ Mycroft said sipping at his coffee.  
‘Omelets and toast.’  
‘Oh, can I just have toast?’  
‘Don’t like omelets? I can make something else. You have to eat more than just toast Myc.’  
‘I like omelets, I just don’t like food. I don’t like eating.’  
I stopped what I was doing and looked at him, the worry showing on my face now. ‘Mycroft, are you anorexic?’  
‘No, I just don’t like eating.’  
‘And you’re afraid of getting fat.’ I walked over to the table, took the seat next to him and took his hands in mine. ‘Myc, those are the two main symptoms of anorexia. You’re not fat Mycroft, in fact you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. There’s nothing wrong with you.’  
‘I could lose a few pounds.’  
‘Does someone keep telling you that?’  
‘Sherlock always tells me I’ve gained weight, even though I haven’t.’  
‘I should have known he would be the reason behind you acting like this. Look, Mycroft, I love you the way you are. You are not fat, in fact you could probably benefit from gaining some weight. I can help you get better, if you want that is. Getting better is something that you have to want for yourself, but I can help.’  
‘How?’  
‘My sister was anorexic, she never ate anything. She thought she was fat so she would starve herself and would always work out. At one point she even started to get really sick. That’s when I started cooking; she’s the reason why I learned how to cook in the first place. I hated seeing her like that, and she would only eat if I was the one cooking. So I started cooking every meal for her, she started eating. She also started seeing a counselor. It took a while but she eventually learned to like her body. ‘  
‘I didn’t know that Gregory.’  
‘Yea well it’s not something that I really like tell the world. But look you don’t have to see someone if you don’t want to, you can ALWAYS talk to me, no matter what. I will always be here for you, okay?’  
‘Thank you Gregory. But really, I’m not anorexic. Both Sherlock and I have always been like this. Even as children we hardly ever ate anything. Our parents never pushed us to eat if we didn’t want to. ‘  
‘I don’t want to argue about this Myc.’  
‘I don’t want to either.’  
‘But I do think you need to eat more.’  
‘Fine, if it will make you feel better I will try to eat more.’  
‘Thank you.’ I gave him a hug and a kiss, and then got up to go cook. ‘Do you still not want the omelet then?’  
‘No, I do. By the way, do you realize that in a way, you said that you love me?’  
‘Yes I do realize that, I said it because I do love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a review? or a kudos?


	5. An offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft makes Greg an offer he cant refuse ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of those chapters that you hand write and its super long, then type it and its nothing. the main reason its so short is that i tried writing a sex scene and well...i just couldnt do it. so it got cut but the rest stayed

“Mycroft!” I yelled as we both climaxed together. “Oh god that was bloody fantastic, Mike.”

“I most certainly agree, Gregory.” Mycroft said, moving to lay beside me. We were both panting, we had just had sex for the first time. It was a little painful at first but it felt really good at the same time.

I was staying the night at Mycroft’s for the third night this week. Work had been quiet for both of us, so we were both home at a decent time. We’ve spent almost every night together watching movies, playing pool, he even took me horseback riding. That was interesting. We learned that I was not meant to ride horses. I kept falling off, Mycroft just laughed at me. Finally we decided to share a horse, that way I could hold onto Mycroft. The rest of the time riding went pretty well after that.

‘Gregory?’ Mycroft rolled over on his side and was leaning on his arm.

‘Yea Mikey?’ I said.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too. What’s up?’

‘Nothing. I was just thinking is all.’

‘About?’ I propped myself up on my arm, facing him.

‘Us. How long have we been together?’

“Um almost two months. Why?”

‘I was thinking of us living together. Eventually that is. I see us being together for a while…’

“You thinking of moving into my dinky little flat?” I said jokingly. “I know it has charm and everything but I really think your place would suit us better.” I said giggling.

Mycroft stared at me, apparently unamused by what I said. “Shut up. I’m serious Gregory. I’m putting the offer on the table. I want you to eventually move in _here_ with me. But you can keep your dinky flat if you want.”

“That’s really nice Mikey. I’d like that someday.” I leaned down and kissed him, then laid down next to him. Within minutes we were both asleep for the night.

7 months later

I moved in.


	6. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock breaks in, then chats with Greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is WAY ooc in this chapter, because i like to think he looks up to Greg in a fatherly kind of way, like he would go to him for advice. 
> 
> First hint at Johnlock, yay!
> 
> ninth doctor is my favourite ;)
> 
> enjoy

I was home alone; Mycroft was out of town and would be gone for about a month. I hated when he was gone. I didn’t like being alone in the big house. It was about eleven at night, I was wearing some pajama bottoms and nothing else. I was in the kitchen making coffee and was going to go watch tv in the theater room. I finished making my coffee and was heading to the theater when I heard the lock on the door click open. I wasn’t expecting anyone, especially anyone with a key. So I ran back to the kitchen, only because I was unarmed. Whoever it was came in and sighed. ‘I need to steal a key again.’ The intruder said. “Now, where are the cigarettes?”

 _Sherlock_? I walked back out to question him.

‘Sherlock? Why are you breaking into your brothers house?’ I asked, crossing my arms.

‘Lestrade? What in the bloody hell are you doing here? Wheres my brother?”

‘Hes out of town.”

‘Ok well that answeres that but why are you- oh my god! Your shagging him aren’t you?! And your living here? Ew that’s disgusting!’

“Hahaha took you long enough to figure it out. For being the most attentive person, I honestly don’t know how you have missed it for so long.’

Sherlock glared at me. In that moment I saw that the holmes brothers really were brothers. They had the same glare.

“I’ve had my suspicians. How long have you been fucking my brother?”

“We have been together nine months and im not answereing how long ive been fucking him.”

“I didn’t really want to know anyways. I’m here for a reason anyways. And that reason is not you.”

‘What’s so important that you had to break into my house at eleven at night?”

“I need a cigarette, John took all of mine. And Mrs. Hudson found all of my hiding spots.”

“I thought you quit?”

“I did. But I haven’t had a case in two weeks, I’m going crazy, Graham. It was either start smoking again or get high…. I picked smoking. Didn’t think John would be too happy to find cocaine around the flat.”

‘Well that’s a good choice I guess, but you need to find a hobby or something to distract you from the cravings. Like I play guitar, Mikey draws. And its Greg by the way.”

“What is?”

“My name is Greg, not Graham.’

‘Right. do you know where Mycroft’s cigarettes are?’

‘He probably has them with them. So just take mine, ive got an extra pack anyways.” I said walking to the coat closet that was by the front door. I got into my work coat and grabbed the extra pack I kept in there. “Here” I said, throwing them to him.

He caught them with ease. “Thanks Greg. Do me a favor, don’t tell John I have these. I don’t want him knowing I started again.”

“Whatever. But he’ll smell it on you.” I said taking a drink of my now cold coffee. “I was just heading to watch some tv, your welcome to stay. If you want.” I knew he wouldn’t stay but I felt like I had to offer anyways.

“Sure, why not. Meet you in the theater room? I’m gonna go smoke one of these.” He said holding up the cigarettes.

I really didn’t expect him to actually stay. “Uh, do you want some coffee?”

“Yea, sure.” He said as he was closing the door behind him.

I went back into the kitchen to get the coffee. I refilled my cup and got another cup for Sherlock. I then headed to the theater room. “Now, where did Mikey leave the remote?” I thought aloud. Mycroft always lost it. I always tell him to leave it on the red couch so we can find it next time we were in here. Just like Sherlock, he never listens to me.

I ended up finding it by the popcorn machine.

I turned the tv on, there was a rerun of Doctor Who on so I left it there. It was an episode with the ninth doctor, he was my favourite doctor. Sherlock came in then, “Really? Doctor Who? You would think that’s all people watch.” He came in and took off his coat and scarf then sat on the black couch next to me. I handed him his coffee. “Thanks.”

“What’s wrong with the Doctor?” I asked.

“Not my kind of show. Theres nothing logical about time traveling police box, and how the hell is it bigger on the inside? It doesn’t make sense.”

“Alright Spock, what do you watch?”

“I don’t usually watch tv, well unless John is. I prefer reading, working on experiments, or going to my mind palace.”

“Then why on earth did you stay to watch tv with me? It cant be just for the coffee.”

“I don’t know really, I didn’t really want to go home but I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Oh, ok then.”

We sat in silence, watching tv for probably thirty minutes. I noticed we had both finished our coffees. So I offered to get more. When I came back Sherlock was thoughtfully looking at his hands. He acted as though he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how to. I handed him his cup and sat down.

‘Whats up?” I asked him, hoping that by asking he would open up and tell me.

‘oh, um  I was just thinking….” He said, blushing slightly.

‘Care to elaborate or just gonna keep it to yourself?’

He was staring into his coffee, like it would give him the answers he needed. “I think… I think I like someone, Gavin. But I’m not sure.”

“Greg.”

“Right.” he was never going to learn my name.

“When you say you might like someone, do you mean as in more than a friend?”

“Yes.”

“Ask them out then.”

“But I don’t know if they like me that way.”

“Hazards of the dating world, Sherlock. You won’t know unless you ask. The worst they could say is no. it might hurt but you move on to someone that does like you. Then you hope for a happy ending.”

“Did my brother ask you out or did you ask him?”

“I was going to ask him but he beat me to it. Why?”

“I don’t know, just curious I guess.”

We finished the episode of Doctor Who, another one was starting.

“Well thanks for he cigarettes and the coffee but I’m gonna go.”

“Alright. Your welcome here anytime, ya know. Even if Mycroft is here.’ We both got up, he put his coat and scarf on. I took both of the coffee mugs and we headed to the front door.

“Thanks. See you later, Gavin.”

“Greg.”

“Whatever.” And with that Sherlock was gone. I went into the kitchen and took care of the mugs. I also cleaned up the coffee mess I had somehow made. I left the kitchen, made sure the front door was locked again and headed back to the theater room to finish watching Doctor Who.

I must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a review, i promise i dont bite.
> 
> follow me on twitter; sammy123348


	7. A Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft go to Mycroft's parents for dinner

**_Mycroft’s POV_ **

“Gregory? Are you home? Greg?” I called as I came through the front door, bags in hand, finally back from my long trip to Australia.

“Upstairs.” I heard him holler.

I took my coat off and hung it up, then picked my bags back up and headed upstairs. I found Gregory in our room half-dressed and with wet hair. I carelessly dropped my bags on the bed, and went to kiss him.

“I missed you.” I said between kisses.

“Mmm, I missed you too. How was the land down under?” he asked, as he pulled a worn out band tee on over his head.

‘Hot. Do you have another clean one of these?” I asked, tugging at his shirt. I had gotten in the habit of wearing his t-shirts. They were much more comfortable than always wearing a button up shirt.

“Yeah, why? Gonna steal my clothes again?” he teased as he went over to the dresser and dug out another shirt for me and proceeded to throw it at me. I raised my hand too late to catch it and it proceeded to hit me in the face.

“Yes, do you have a problem with that?” I folded the AC/DC shirt that he threw at me and put it on the bed next to my bags.

“Nope. But you should probably shower first. You’re a bit sweaty from traveling all day.” He sidled up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.  “And you smell like the jet… I don’t like the smell of the jet. Its weird.” He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

“The jet does not have a smell, Gregory. You are imagining things. Anyways I would invite you to join me but you just showered.”

“Sorry. Now go shower, I’ll go cook something for dinner. What do you want to eat?”

I started undoing the buttons on my waistcoat, “I do not mind really.”

“Alright.” He started for the door.

“Hey.” I said after him.

‘Huh?”

“I love you Gregory.”

“I love you too, Mikey.”

 

I’d been home a week when my mother called me. She said it was time for a family dinner. And that the only way I was getting out of it was if I was dead. She also said Sherlock was being forced to go as well. Gregory and I were both home for the day. I was still in bed, being lazy but Gregory had gotten up over an hour ago. My mother said dinner was going to be tonight around seven. I decided that I should probably get up and tell Gregory.

I went downstairs and found Gregory in the living room, next to the lit fireplace reading a book. I came up behind him, wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He said.

“What are you reading love?” I sat down beside him and covered us up with the blanket we kept on the couch. It was cold  -winter was coming. I put my arm around him and pulled him closer to me.

“An old book Kristy gave me. It was hers; I picked it up one day and was never able to put the damn thing down, so she gave it to me.”

“What’s it about?” I asked.

“Vampires. Its about a society of vampire warriors that live together and defend their race against the so called lesser, a kind of de-souled human, that is threatening the vampire race. Its really good for being a romance novel.”

“Sounds…interesting.” I said. I picked up my drawing pad and the pencil I kept on the coffee table. I opened to a new page and started sketching something random. “So my mother just called….”

“Oh yea? What’s up with her?”

“She is forcing us into having a family dinner tonight. She is even making Sherlock go.”

“Oh, that sounds horrible, Mikey.” Gregory said sarcastically.

“You haven’t met my parents. They are insufferable.”

“Well I want to meet them, I’m sure they are great. What time is dinner?”

“Seven.”

“We should take something.’

“Like?”

“I don’t know. What does your family like?”

‘Well you know Sherlock and I do not really eat. Mum and dad will eat anything you make, so it doesn’t really matter.”

“You are so helpful, dear. How ‘bout potato salad?”

“Anything will be fine, Greg. Mother never said we had to bring anything. Hell she does not even know you are coming.” I threw the pencil onto the table and started shading my drawing with my fingers.

“What? Why didn’t you tell her I would be coming?”

I stopped shading and looked at him, “Gregory, she doesn’t even know I’m dating you. She doesn’t even know that you exist.” I went back to shading.

“What? How have you not told her, we’ve been together almost a year!”

“Will you relax,” I put down my drawing, “you know I’m not close to my parents. That’s why she is insisting on this silly dinner. Because neither Sherlock nor I ever phone them. We never tell them what is going on in our lives, well I never do anyways. I have no idea about Sherlock. So she forces to physically get together and suffer through a dinner together, she does this every couple of months or so. It is annoying really.”

“I know you aren’t close, but you still should have told her about us.” He said sounding kind of sad.

“Greg, I am sorry.” I went to hold his face to kiss him but he stopped me. “What?”

“You have lead all over your hand from shading. What are you drawing anyways?” he picked up my drawing to look at it closer.

“The TARDIS flying through space. Do you like it?”

“That’s amazing, Mike. I wish I could draw like this.” He said handing it back to me

“Thank you. But really, I am not that great. I havve seen better. And besides this was just a quick sketch.”

“You’re too modest.” He put his book on the table and got up. “I am gonna go start cooking. Okay?”

“Okay, you have fun with that dear. I’m going to finish this since I have time.” I picked up my pencil so that I could draw the stars now that I had properly shaded space.

He was halfway across the living room. “You could come help, and spend time with me. Or would that just absolutely kill you?” he said jokingly.

“No it would not _kill_ me, but every time I see you cooking I get all hot and bothered. So therefore I am going to stay out here and draw.”

“Hahahaha, okay suit yourself. But you know you want some of this sexiness.” He smacked his ass and walked out of the living room laughing.

**_Greg’s POV_ **

“You’re driving me out to the middle of nowhere to kill me aren’t you?” I asked. Mycroft was driving his BMW and I was in the passenger seat, convinced he was going to kill me.

“If I wanted to kill you, Gregory, I would have done it by now and I would have made it look like an accident. Believe it or not I am trained killer.” He said with a creepy grin. “Seriously though, my parents do indeed live in the middle of nowhere.”

“You’re a trained killer?! What the fuck Mycroft! What the hell do you do for the Queen?” I half yelled at him, still freaking out. Its not every day that you find out your boyfriend is a possible murderer.

He quickly glared at me. “I am not a murderer, if that is your concern,” he said, guessing my fear, then continues in a very disconcerting matter-of-fact voice, “I used to work for MI6, but do not tell anyone or I will have to kill you. But working for MI6 is how I got the job I have now.”

“Fine…” although that didn’t really make me feel any better.” So is Sherlock dragging John along to this?” I said changing the subject in an attempt to try and relax a bit.

“I don’t know but probably. Those two are practically connected at the hip. I’m honestly surprised that they aren’t _together_ together _._ Like us.”

“I have my suspicions. I mean, I do see them a bit more than you do.” I said as I looked out the window. Talking about Mycroft’s brother was always a light topic and it helped me relax into the way I had been before the mention of Mikey’s job had come up. However there was nothing to look at but farms and empty fields, just open land. I didn’t like it.

“That means nothing, Gregory.”

“Ok, well when you were gone Sherlock came over one night. He told me he liked someone, I’m betting its John.” I said as we pulled into his parent’s driveway.

“Right…well we are here. I am warning you again, my parents are completely insufferable.”

“I’m sure they are fine Mikey.” We got out of the car; Mycroft carried the potato salad in one hand and held my hand with the other. The Holmes’ house was brownish-orange stucco, with a brown wooden door and black metal hinges. It looked a lot like the type of cottages you would see in films. There were trees and plants everywhere. And cat figurines. _Okay that was weird._ There was a pile of chopped wood by the front door, waiting to be used for a fire. It all looked so…inviting. Minus the cats, that is.

Mycroft let go of my hand and knocked on the door. An older man with white hair and a red bowtie answered the door. Right away I knew that was Mycroft and Sherlock’s father. Sherlock looked just like him. He was roughly six feet tall, white hair and green eyes. He had a pair of glasses on a chain around his neck.

“Mycroft! How are you son?” he said hugging Mycroft. “And who’s this?” he gestured towards me as we walked into the living room.

“Father, this is Gregory; my boyfriend. Gregory, this is Charles; my father. Is mother in the kitchen?” Charles nodded and Mycroft headed towards what I could only assume was the kitchen. Leaving me alone with his father.

“Hello Mr. Holmes.” I said sticking my hand out to shake his.

“Please call me Charles. Mr. Holmes is too formal. Here let me take your coat.” I shrugged off my coat and handed it to him. “So your dating my son?’ he asked as he hung my coat up.

I took a seat on the couch facing the fireplace. “Uh, yeah I am.”

‘I expect your treating him well?” Charles came and sat in an arm chair next to me.

“Yes, I would say I am. I mean I’m trying to.”

“Good. So what do you do for work, Gregory?”

“Call me Greg, and I am a DI for The Yard. Sherlock and I work together…sorta”

“That’s a good respectable job. And I guess that means Sherlock must be staying out of trouble then if he’s working for you.”

Suddenly Sherlock burst in, “For him?! Its more like he works for me. I solve all of his cases!”

“Not all of them!” I shouted.

“Hello son, John good to see you again. How are you?” Charles stood and gave each Sherlock and John a hug.

‘I’m alright, sir. How are you?” John sat down beside me, while Sherlock went into the kitchen

“Haha, I’m alright. Violets keeping me busy. Violet is my wife, Greg. You’ll meet her later, she’s busy cooking dinner.”

I turned towards John, “So uh, John, I don’t mean this rudely but why are you here? Your not family…”

‘You’re not either Greg.” He said with a straight face.

“Yeah well I’m at least dating one of them.”

“I was invited, besides it was the only way to get Sherlock to come.”

“Riiight. So had any cases?”

“Uh yeah last week we had a case about an invisible man. Turns out it was just a handful of college kids pulling our legs.”

“Nice, How’d Sherlock take that?”

“He was a little miffed at first, he was hoping for something elaborate with mirrors and illusions or something like that. But he got over it.”

“So nothing since?”

“No, unfortunately. But thankfully Sherlock has started this new experiment so I think he will be good for a while.”

“That’s good. Well I think I’m gonna go find Mikey. You two have fun.” I got up and headed towards the kitchen. As I got closer I heard a woman laughing, I also heard Sherlock’s as well. But not Mycroft’s. I walked in and found Mycroft and Sherlock sitting at the counter and their mother (I assumed) standing at the kitchen island with a smile on her face.

Mycroft looked up as I walked in. “Ah, Gregory dear. Come meet my mother.” I took the seat next to him an arm around his shoulders.

‘Mother, this is Gregory, My boyfriend.” Sherlock made a gagging noise like he was going to throw up. Mycroft and I just laughed.

“Nice to meet you Gregory. I’m Violet. Did you make this potato salad? It looks lovely.”

“Please call me Greg, and yes I made it this morning.” Sherlock was still making gagging sounds, “You would stop that! You’re such a child sometimes, I swear Sherlock.”

“Fine. I’m going to find dad and John. You guys are boring.” He got up and left quickly.

“So Mike how-“ Violet started to say.

“Mycroft is the name you gave me, if you could possibly struggle all the way to the end.”

She gave him a death glare but continued on. “I’d change your name if I could. So MYCROFT how did you and Greg meet?”

‘We met at a crime scene, Sherlock was examining a body and I needed to talk to him.

“We didn’t meet at the crime scene, Mikey. You came to my office afterwards and asked me out.’

“Right.”

“Oh so he can call you Mikey. And your own mother can’t. I feel so loved.” Violet said.

“Mother, please. You know I love you. It doesn’t bug me when Gregory calls me that however if anyone else does, it drives me crazy. I can’t explain it.” Mycroft explained.

“That’s love dear.” Violet said with a smile and turned to check something on the stove.

“And I’m special.” I said with a small laugh. “Violet, is there anything I can help with? I feel bad just sitting here.”

“Nope. We are just waiting for the ham to finish cooking. Should be done in about fifteen minutes or so. But you and Mycroft could set the table for me. He knows where everything is.”

Mycroft groaned at the thought of helping with the chores. I smacked him on the arm and we both got up. He went over to the cupboard and handed me a stack of six plates. I took them to the table and spread them out around the table. He followed with cups and silverware. Violet started handing me things to put on the table like the salads and drinks. Before long the timer on the stove went off.

‘Greg, will you go tell everyone its time to eat, please.” Violet said

I went out to the living room but was surprised to only find Charles; reading a newspaper. “Uh…where are John and Sherlock?” I asked

‘I believe they went outside. Not sure why though.’ Charles said.

‘Okay, well dinner is ready.” I headed outside to find the guys. They were standing by the gate that led into the yard. In fact they were standing very suspiciously close. I cleared my throat and they both jumped. “Dinners ready.” I turned and headed back to the kitchen. I quickly wen and stood next to Mycroft, who was at the island, and whispered, “ There is definitely something going on between those two.”

Mycroft look at me with a confused look. “ What? Who?”

“Your brother and John!” just then they walked in and sat at the table together.

“Oh.” He winked and then we sat down at the table across from them.

We had a large ham with a bunch of random sides. My potato salad was a hit, even Sherlock like it. I think he actually ate the most of it. Mycroft actually ate a decent amount of food for once. Which made me really happy. He still wasn’t eating a whole lot, just like when we first started dating. But he _was_ trying. And that’s all that mattered to me. His parents asked me all kinds of questions like where I worked, past relationships, if I had kids, if I wanted kids, how Mycroft and I met, what we liked doing together, what my hobbies were. From their questioning, it seemed as though they genuinely wanted to get to know me.

We finished dinner and then attempted to play a card game. It did not go well because Sherlock cheated and Mycroft killed him for it. Needless to say the game didn’t last long. So we ended up in the living room, sitting around the fireplace just talking. Mycroft was sitting in an armchair and I was on the floor between his legs. He was running his fingers though my hair. Sherlock, John and their mum were on the couch and their dad was in another armchair reading the paper again.

“Bored!” Sherlock said suddenly. We all look at him. Then John smacked the back of Sherlock’s head.

“Shut up. Enjoy the company.” John said

“And that is why I like you, John.” Said Charles. Everyone laughed except for Sherlock.

It was around eleven when we decided it was time to leave, Mycroft drove us home.

“My parents like you.” He said, taking my hand in his.

‘Yeah?”

“They told me when you went out to smoke. My mum said that she really want to see us get married even. She was all like “Mike, I think he’s the one. The way you to act around each other is just perfect.’  I promptly growled at her for calling me Mike again.”

“That really bugs you, doesn’t it?’ I said laughing, “She really said that? We’ve been together for ten months and marriage is already on the table….”

“You do not want to get married?’ he asked sadly.

“I didn’t say that Mycroft. I’d love to marry you someday, just not so soon. Especially because my divorce was just finalized two months ago- I don’t see why we should rush it. Marriage is a big thing.”

“It is indeed. And we can wait; I’m in no hurry either.” He said cheering up again.

“I love you Mike.”

“I love you too Gregory.”

It was about an hour drive home from his parents’ house to ours. Oddly enough, most of the ride was spent in silence. We pulled into the garage and were getting out when I realized that I had forgotten something.

“Shit, we forgot the bowl from the potato salad at your parents.”

“Lovely. Suppose that means we will have to go back sometime this week.”

“I’m off tomorrow; I can go out there and get it. I like your parents, they’re nice.”

“They are alright. A bit dull for my liking though.”

“You are so kind.” I said sarcastically.

 


	8. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case gone wrong......

It was the middle of the night when my phone went off. It was the Yard calling me; there had been a murder. And because I was on call, I had to go.

“Mycroft.” I said, nudging his shoulder to wake him. “Mycroft, hey I gotta go. I got called in.”

“Mhm okay. Call me when you get the chance.” We kissed and I got up. “I’ll see you tonight.” Mycroft said as he rolled over onto his side.

‘I love you Mike.’ I dressed quickly, grabbed my watch and phone off the nightstand, and headed for the door.

“I love you too Gregory.” Mycroft said before I was out the door.

I went downstairs and made a cup of coffee then left for the crime scene. It was in an old abandoned warehouse. The victim was a man about my age. He had been tortured for god knows how long. He was covered in bruises new and old, multiple lacerations and burns of different degrees. The torture alone was not what had killed, what _had_ killed him was a deep cut to throat; it had severed his carotid artery. He bled out in minutes.

It took a few hours, but we found out that the victim, Daniel Cline, had been missing for two weeks. His boyfriend had reported him missing. He was forty-six (just like me) and was from a small town just outside of London. He had greying hair, chocolate brown eyes and was about as tall as me too. It was creepy, looked a lot alike. We also learned that he was recently divorced and was in a new relationship. The more I learned about this case, the more I felt uncomfortable. He was just like me in so many ways, it was scary.

We went to the town he was from and questioned his friends and family. We especially made sure we interviewed his ex-wife and his boyfriend. We asked the usual questions like; did he have any enemies, anybody that would do this kind of thing. How was his relationship with his ex, with his boyfriend? Was he in debt to anyone? Did he do drugs? What kind of people did he hang out with? None of the answers that we got raised any red flags, unfortunately. So we headed back to the office.

It was lunch time and I finally had time to sit down. It had been a long day already and it was only noon. I decided to call Mycroft. The phone rang three times before Anthea answered.

“Hello?” she said.

“Hey Anthea, its Greg. Mikey in?”

“Yup, just a second and I’ll transfer you.”

“Thanks.”

There was a click and then Mycroft answered.

“Hello dear, how are you?” Mycroft asked

“I am exhausted. How ‘bout you?”

“Stressed. Running the country is very tedious.” He said with a sigh.

“So is saving it from murderers. This is the first time I’ve had just to sit. I’ve been running crazy since I left this morning.”

“I’m sorry dear. Have you eaten anything yet?”

‘No, but I was gonna go get something here in a few. Are you able to get out of the office for a few to eat with me?” I so hoped he was able to, that would make my day so much better.

“Unfortunately, no. I’ve got a meeting in twenty minutes about a potential threat in China. But shh, don’t tell anyone.” He said with a chuckle.

“You know I won’t love.”

“Do you think you will be home for dinner?”

‘I hope so. Its been crazy around here today because of this case but I think I should be home in time. Especially because I found a recipe I want to try. I was thinking of making it tonight.”

“Oh? What is it? Please say it’s not pasta. I’m pasta’d out.”

I laughed; we did indeed eat a lot of pasta. “Don’t worry its not. It’s a shrimp dish I found online. Which reminds me, can you stop by the market after work and pick up some shrimp? I just need plain shrimp, frozen or fresh will do.”

“Can I send Anthea?”

“Lazy.”

“Am not. She’s just better at shopping than I am. That’s why I keep her around, that and if I fired her I’d have to kill her. She knows too much.” He hated shopping for anything that wasn’t a new suit.

“Mike. I don’t care who gets it, as long as someone does.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, I’m gonna go get some lunch while I still can. Okay?”

“I should probably find something as well.”

“Yes you should. Hey I love you.”

“I love you too Gregory. See you tonight.”

“Yea.” I hung up and headed out the door. Sally caught me as I passed by her desk.

“Hey Greg! Are you making a lunch run? I’m starving and can’t get away thanks to all of this damn paperwork for this case.” She said as she glanced at her desk covered in paperwork.

“Uh yea. I was just gonna go get some Chinese from around the corner. Want me to get your usual? Pork and fried rice, right?”

“Oh my god yes that would be great. Thanks Greg.”

“Yea. Be back in twenty.” I left the office and headed down the street to the cheap Chinese place that was on the corner. I was about half way there when I realized that I was being followed by someone. I crossed the street, hoping to lose him the crowd of people, but it didn’t work. Luckily I had made it to the restaurant. I placed my order and waited. Looking around I noticed that my follower hadn’t come in with me. Maybe I was just being paranoid, I tended to get that way when I was tired. And especially when I was working kidnappings. This one had really had me on edge because of all the similarities between me and the victim. I hated cases like this but I certainly wasn’t gonna pass anything to Dimmock. He was such a dick; I made sure that he got less work for a reason.

My order was read in about five minutes; I grabbed it and headed back to the office. I didn’t make it very far before someone or something hit me in the back of the head, causing me to pass out.

When I woke up it was dark, I couldn’t see anything. I was tied to a chair, I couldn’t move. Everything hurt and my head was pounding. Suddenly there was blinding light as someone opened the door and came in. It was a large, well-built man. He flipped on a small desk lamp that did nothing but cast shadows. He came up to me and punched me on the right side of my face, promptly giving me a bloody nose and possibly a black eye.

“Hello detective. Nice of you to finally join us. It was very rude of you to sleep most of the time we have been together so far.” The large man spoke with a Russian accent.

“What do you want? Who are you?” I said as I spit blood out of my mouth.

“Haha you will find out in time, Greggy-boy. But first you must suffer.” He punched me on the other side of my face. My lip split and my nose started to bleed again. Then he hit me in the stomach and again on the left side of my chest; knocking the wind out of me.

I groaned in pain, “How- how do you know my name?” I said, still trying to catch my breath.

The man didn’t answer any of my questions; instead he turned off the light and left laughing.

_Time to try connecting some dots,_ I thought. _What did I know so far?_

  1. _This was most likely related to the case_

  2. _If so, they were profiling middle aged men_

  3. _But why?_

  4. _They knew my name and that I was a detective._

  5. _Which meant they had either been planning this or had done some research of some sort._

  6. _I was in pain_

  7. _And seven: it was going to be a long night._





	9. News from the Author

Dear faithful readers,

As I'm sure you are aware there has not been a recent post in almost four months. Why? Might you ask, well there are a few reasons for this. The biggest reason is that I have recently been diagnosed with a rare movement disorder called Myoclonus. It affects my daily life, simple tasks are no longer as easy as they used to be. I am constantly dropping things, shaking, twitching, or flat out exhausted. Typing has become increasingly challenging. Some days it is nearly impossible just to type login information for something. Even now writing this is somewhat challenging because my muscles just want to twitch and be shaky.

Another reason as to why nothing has been posted is because as I have previously stated chapter nine is a complete uncooperative monster. Its been waiting to be revised since December and I simply don't want to deal with it. I still love this story with all of my heart and I don't want to give up on it.

So now that I am starting to finally get my movement disorder under somewhat control I am hoping I will be able to go back to working on this. I sincerely apoligize for not being able to post and continue you this. Personally I hate it when you get involved in a great story and then it hasnt been updated in a long time. So again, I am so truly sorry for not having posted in so long. All i ask is that you understand that now that I have been diagnosed with this disorder things may move really slow. I promise this isnt forgotten, it just unfortunetly is not priority number one.

I love each and everyone of you that have read and reviewed this thus far. Its you guys and your positive feedback that keeps me going... and reminding me to get off my bum and work on it haha. So thank you guys for everything.

Sincerely wholocked_am_i


	10. Duct Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast is done! I absolutely hate this chapter, so if it sucks I am terribly sorry but this damn thing just did not want to cooperate with me no matter what I did. I've been working on this chapter nearly six long months and I am extremely sorry for such an awful delay. I hope that you guys dont think it is as bad as I think it is but then again it really could be as bad as I think it is. Either way please let me know what you think.

Minutes passed of nothing, although in all honesty, it could have been hours, days, even weeks, and I wouldn’t have known the difference. I was left alone in the dark. Left to think and suffer. I had all kinds of emotions happening all at once; I was angry, confused, sad, I missed Mycroft, and most of all I was tired; I was tired physically, emotionally, and mentally and slight concussion from being knocked out coupled with the fact that I’d been up for far too long was finally catching up with me. I decided to to close my eyes and try to relax. I had to stay calm. I couldn’t let this person, whoever he or she was, get to me; no matter what.  
I must’ve fallen asleep, because I woke up to a searing pain on my left arm. The Russian was back with a red hot piece of rebar.  
“FUCK!!” I yelled, trying to escape the pain.  
‘Hahaha there’s nowhere to run.” He pushed the rebar harder into my arm and laughed. The smell of burning flesh was really strong and extremely gross. Luckily after a few minutes the rebar had cooled down enough that it was no longer burning. The Russian grunted then left. I hoped that was it, more like I REALLY hoped that was it. But I was wrong. So very wrong. The Russian came back with another piece of hot rebar, this time, white hot. This time he put it on my right arm and instead of leaving it in one spot; he kept moving it to different spots on my arm.   
“Aaagh! Why the hell are you doing this to me?” I asked, hoping to get answers this time.  
“Because pretty boys like you must suffer.’ He answered back.  
“But why? Why me?”  
“Because, if I can’t have a pretty boy like you than no one can. I’m going to torture you then I’m going to kill you. All before your lucky government official of a boyfriend can find you. You have no chance of survival dear Greg. So stop fighting and just give up.” The rebar had finally cooled off again, so he dropped it to the floor and pulled a knife from his pocket. Fear must have shown on my face because he laughed and said “Aw don’t be afraid, this won’t hurt for too long.” He made a shallow cut along my chest, ripping my shirt. I winced from the pain, which he saw and smiled even bigger than he was. He was definitely enjoying my pain. He made another cut, then another and another and another. I honestly didn’t think he was going to stop until my chest was covered in cuts. But someone came in and he stopped momentarily. The person quickly whispered something to the Russian and then left. “Looks like the fun is over for now. I am needed elsewhere.” Before leaving, he punched me one more time in the face. It was hard enough that it knocked me out again.  
I woke up to pain everywhere. I felt like I had been tackled by a million rugby players all at once. Every inch of me hurt. I wanted to be able to move but because I was tied to a chair I couldn’t. There was finally light in the room, I could finally see where I was being held. It was a small storage room that only had one window. It was too small to even think about trying to escape through. There were piles of boxes against one of the walls and a wooden desk with a small lamp on it in of one of the corners. I was tied to an old metal chair in the middle of the room. There was a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. That was it, nothing else.  
I had slept like shit and I was starving because I never got to eat my Chinese yesterday. I also desperately needed a drink, but I was pretty sure that I wasn’t going to get one anytime soon. I was left alone for what seemed like hours after I had woke up. That had given me time to think. I thought of Mycroft and if he knew I was missing yet. I thought of the Yard and my job. I thought of Sherlock and how much of an ass he was but that I loved him no matter what. I thought of John and how great the idea of a night at the pub with him sounded. I thought of previous trainings I had had. Then I remembered something from one of those trainings. If I was able to move my arms just right the duct tape that was wrapped around my wrists would break. So I did as I was trained, I angled my arms just right and…. POP! The tape snapped. I was free. Damn did it feel good to be able to move my arms. I was finally able to stretch a bit. However the ability to move brought on more pain than I had anticipated. The pain from all of the inflicted wounds had dulled but with my new ability to move everything hurt ten times worse. Instead of feeling like I was beaten by a million rugby players I now felt like I was hit by a lorry. But I didn’t regret the fact that I was now able to move.   
I untied my feet as well. Now able to stand I could stretch properly. Everything popped, then everything hurt even worse.   
Suddenly, I heard voices outside. So I quickly sat back down, tied my feet back, and made it look like I hadn’t moved. Then the Russian came in, he was smiling like he had just gotten good news.  
“Good news Greggy, your on the news. You’ve been reported missing. Your boyfriend is looking for you.” He slapped my cheek and laughed.  
“I don’t have a boyfriend… I’m not gay.” I’m not sure why I lied but I did.  
“Hah! I beg to differ. The British government seems pretty interested in the well-being of a puny little cop.”  
“Well I certainly don’t know why.” I said calmly.  
“Haven’t come out to the world yet, have you?” he said as he put his hands on his knees and got face to face with me.  
“I’m not gay.” I insisted.  
He gave me an angry look and then punched me in the face…again. Then he left. Okay so maybe lying to him wasn’t the best idea. However I still think he would’ve punched me even if I had told the truth.


	11. Please Help, Dear Brother

Mycroft’s POV (thoughts in italics) the previous night

It was nine pm and Greg wasn’t home yet and he should have been. I was beginning to get worried. I tried calling his mobile but he didn’t answer, however that wasn’t unusual when he was working on a case. I also tried calling his office but still no answer. _Maybe he was just going to get in late; there might have been a break in the case._

Suddenly my mobile rang. The caller ID said NSY for New Scotland Yard. Hopefully it was Greg.

‘Hello?’ I answered with a bit too much excitement than needed, especially because I was unsure that it was indeed Greg.

‘Oh thank God you answered.’ It sadly wasn’t Greg but Sally Donovan. She sounded a bit relieved.

‘Yes, why would I not have answered my personal mobile? How do you even have this number?’

“Mycroft, shut up.’ _How rude!_ “Greg’s missing!”

I didn’t say anything for a good long while. My world just kind of froze. Gregory was missing. MY Gregory was MISSING. How could this happen?

“Mycroft? You still there?” Sally asked when I hadn’t replied.

I cleared my throat and answered “Yes. How long has he been missing?”

“I’m pretty sure since lunchtime. He went to go get Chinese at that place on the corner and I don’t think he ever came back. No one really noticed until dinner because its been so crazy around here with this case. Everyone is buried in paperwork or following leads. I just…” she paused. It sounded like she was crying but trying to keep it together at the same time. “Mike, I’m so sorry. I should’ve realized sooner. “

“I will be there in ten minutes. Don’t go anywhere.” I quickly hung up and grabbed my coat and umbrella. I then ran out to my car to leave, dismissing the fact I could have had my driver take me. It would be faster if I drove. I made it to NSY in ten minutes flat (just like I said I would). Which was an impressive feat with the amount of traffic there was.

Sally met me at the elevator as I got off on their floor. “We think this is related to the case. Greg is identical to the victim and –“

“Of course this is related to the case. Don’t be stupid, Sally.” I went into Gregory’s office and sat at his desk. It was covered in paperwork as always. How he ever got anything accomplished in this mess is beyond my comprehension. The coffee mug that I had given him for his birthday was next to his computer screen. I started reading some of his notes, some were about the current case and some were from previous cases. The old ones obviously didn’t matter. So I focused on the new ones. There was one not in particular that stuck out from the rest;

Daniel Cline

Male, 46

Grey hair, brown eyes

5’ 11

(Looks just like me)

“Sally, I need to see the victim’s body.” I said as I got up and headed for the door.

“I can’t just let you see it. You’re not authorized, even if you are Greg’s boyfriend.” _How does she know that?_

“Sally, I am the government. I can do as I please. Now show me the body.”

“So Sherlock wasn’t lying when he said that. Alright then….This way.” She said leading the way to the elevators. We went down to the morgue and Sally pulled out the victim’s body. “I’m so going to get fired for this.” She sighed.

I glared at her, “No you won’t. Trust me.”

The victim looked just like Gregory but with minor differences. His hair wasn’t as grey as Greg’s and he didn’t have worry lines etched into his forehead like Greg. The victim also had his ears pierced. He had an athletic build, a rugby player. Another similarity. He was a smoker as well, he had nicotine stained nails and yellowing teeth. He was previously married; there was a ring tan line on his left ring finger. His eyes were almost as dark brown as Greg’s.

Sally had broken the comfortable silence that had fallen as I was examining the body. “So what do you think?” she asked.

“They are profiling middle aged men. They kidnapped Greg for a reason. I’m almost betting that they took this poor fellow by mistake thinking it was Gregory. They do look nearly the same.’

“What do you think their reason is?”

“I do not know yet. But I am certain that they will treat Gregory as well as they treated this poor man. We need to find him soon.” I turned and headed back to Gregory’s office. I needed to check the CCTV footage and make a phone call.

**Sherlock’s POV**

We were sitting on the couch; well I was sitting on John’s lap, happily snogging each other’s brains out when my mobile rang. I quickly silenced it when I saw that the ID was my cretin of a brother and went back to kissing John. My mobile rang yet again, knowing it was Mycroft I hit silence again and threw my mobile across the room blindly.

Then John’s mobile rang. We both sighed in frustration.

“It’s Mycroft.” John said. “Do you want me to answer it?”

I took the phone from him and answered angrily. “What do you want? I’m busy.”

“Your silly little experiments can wait Sherlock-“

“I wasn’t experimenting, brother dear.”

“I really don’t care what you were doing. I need your help with something.”

“What? Can’t find any open bakeries?” I said with a smile, making John laugh slightly.

“No. Gregory has gone missing. I need your help finding him.”

“Gregory?”

John answered before Mycroft got the chance to, “Lestrade.”

I moved off of John and sat next to him. “What do you mean he’s missing?”

I’d never told anyone but I looked up to Lestrade (even if I could never remember his first name). I viewed him as a father figure almost. He was the one that helped me get clean, he was the only reason I got clean. He told me that if I got clean and stayed clean that I could help out on cases like I do now. That’s why months ago I went to him for advice; he was really the only person I ever asked for advice from.

“As in hasn’t been seen or heard from all day.” I could tell he was rolling his eyes at the fact that he had to explain what he meant.

“How long exactly, Mycroft?”

“It is believed to be since lunch time. I last talked to him around 11:30 this morning. No one has seen nor heard from him since. He went in extremely early this morning for a case. And now he’s missing because of said case.” He took a deep breath, pausing, but not for dramatic effect but to gather his bearings. “I-I need your help Sherlock. I don’t think I will be able to find him on my own in time.”

“Where are you now?” I got up from the couch and grabbed my Belstaff. John looked at me questioningly but got up and put his coat on as well.

“I’m at the Yard. I am going to start looking at the CCTV footage to see if I can find any clues.”

“John and I will be there shortly.”

“Sherlock?”

“Yes?” I asked.

“Thank you.” He’d never thanked me for anything in his life before this. So it kind of through me off a bit.

“Uh yeah. Your welcome.” After that he hung up and John and I left.

**Mycroft’s POV**

Sally had waited until I was off the phone to come into the office. “I thought that maybe I could help. With anything, whatever you need.”

I hated when people lingered and I hated when they thought that they could be helpful when they really couldn’t. But she looked so guilty, like it was all her fault that Gregory was missing. So even though I really didn’t need her help (or want it) I motioned towards a chair for her to sit.

“I was going to review the CCTV footage; I suppose two sets of eyes are always better than one.” She moved next to me so that she could see the computer screen as well. She took extra care not to sit too close to me but close enough to see clearly.

“He had gone to get us lunch from the Chinese place on the corner. It’s one of our favourite places to eat when we are on a case like this. Quick and easy. But he never came back. I didn’t notice because I was so busy. Same with everybody else.” She pointed out the Chinese place as we watched the footage. “See there and look there’s Greg.”

There was definitely somebody following him, even he knew. He deliberately went a different direction in hopes of losing his follower but he had no luck. He went into the Chinese shop and came back out roughly ten minutes later. A large man had been waiting outside for him, as soon as he saw Gregory he started following him again. He slowly got closer to him as they walked. Once he was finally close enough he struck Gregory on the back of the head, knocking him out.

After the man knocked Gregory out, a few smaller men came out of the crowd to help move him. A large black SUV pulled up, they put Gregory in the back and then everyone got in. As they drove away I was able to get a look at their license plate. I took a screenshot of it so that we could send out an APB.

I then rewound the video to see if I could get a clear image of the man that knocked Gregory out. Unfortunately he was well aware of the cameras and their locations because I could not get a clear shot of his face.

Sherlock and John finally showed up. They joined us in Gregory’s office; they both took a seat across from me. I filled them in on what we had just seen and everything from the case.

“So you say this is related to the case and that they are profiling men with similarities. Have there been previous cases that might link to this one? How do we know that they are profiling, maybe the first guy was meant to be Greg but they were wrong so they tortured and killed him.” John said. Both Sherlock and I looked at him, impressed that he thought of that on his own.

“Now that you mention it, there was one other case. It was a few months back though. The victim looked a lot like our newest victim and Greg. But we closed the case, we found the killer. I doubt that that case is related.” Sally said.

“I want the report on that case Donovan. Is there a point for me to look at the victim’s body?” Sherlock asked me. Sally got up and disappeared to find the file.

“Not necessarily. I mean, not unless you want to see someone that looks very similar to Greg. John, can you take these photos to Sally and tell her to put an APB out. I want this vehicle found as soon as possible.” I handed a few photos to John and sent him on his way. I sat back in my chair and pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. “I need a cigarette.” I stood and put on my coat and headed out the door. Sherlock followed close behind.

Once we were both outside I lit up and offered Sherlock one. Gregory had told me about Sherlock breaking in a while back and how he had started smoking again. Just as I had expected, he took it.

“We will find him, Mycroft.” Sherlock said.

“Yes but will we find him in time and still alive, that is the question.”

“I guess caring truly is a disadvantage.”

“So it may seem…” I said as I took a drag from my cigarette.


	12. A Clue?

**See bottom for Authors Note**

* * *

 

Greg's Pov

It took two days for them to finally give me sustenance.

Those were the two longest days of my life. Two days filled with endless thirst and hunger, pain and fear. For reasons unknown to me, they also finally untied me. They weren't too happy to see that I had already broken the tape binding my hands though. But, I could now move around my small room freely. Even so, the torture hadn't stopped. Each time the Russian came back he brought with him two very large thugs to hold me down while I was being tortured. What's worse is they would laugh at my suffering.

I was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, half asleep, when the Russian came in with his thugs. Today he decided to use me as his punching bag. Personally I preferred this instead of being burned or slashed open with a pocket knife. At least this way I could somewhat brace myself against the attacks.

"You are strong Greggy boy. The last guy was begging for mercy right now. Why don't you? Do you like?" the Russian asked in his disjointed English and strong accent as he continued to punch me.

"Maybe I'm a masochist. I enjoy the pain and suffering." I answered back somewhat sarcastically.

My snarky attitude landed me a punch straight to my face, surely breaking my nose again. "I also enjoy the taste of blood as well. Mmm coppery." I said as I spit blood from my mouth.

He scoffed in annoyance but didn't say anything otherwise.

When he eventually finished beating me, his thugs let me go. I wanted so badly to just crumple up on the floor and die from the pain but I didn't, I wouldn't, I couldn't. Not in front of the Russian. He got up in my face and said "You will break. Soon you will see, no one will come for you, and you will break." Then he and his thugs left. That's when I fell to the floor in pain and groaned. I wasn't going to give up hope that Mycroft would find me. He had to, he just had to.

**Mycroft's Pov (still the night of the kidnapping)**

The previous case that Sally brought me proved to be useless, unrelated; similar but useless. I sat rewatching the CCTV footage in hopes of catching something helpful. Before I knew it people started filing into the office. Sally had left sometime in the night and so had John. But Sherlock and I had stayed; both of us repeatedly going over footage or case notes.

Sally came into Gregory's office with a cup of coffee for both Sherlock and I. "Neither of you went home last night, did you?"

I took the coffee with my eyes still on a page from the case file. "Thank you Anthea." I said automatically. I realized immediately what I had said and looked up at her. "My apologies Sergeant Donovan. Force of habit. Anthea, my assistant, normally brings me my coffee." She looked at me and rolled her eyes, then left.

"This coffee tastes like shit." Sherlock complained.

"Exactly why I haven't touched mine. I will call Anthea and have her bring us some decent coffee. Have you found anything?" I asked. I grabbed my phone and rang her, giving her quick instructions about where and when we needed real coffee and that I would like a clean suit.

"No, nothing new." Sherlock said with a sigh.

Suddenly Sally burst in. "The SUV was just found. It was abandoned just outside of town." Sherlock, who had been sitting on the floor, jumped to his feet with excitement.

I grabbed my coat and keys. "We will follow you." I said to Sally.

The abandoned car was outside of town parked at a gas station. They had made no attempt at cleaning it or anything. It was simply just abandoned for another vehicle. The forensics team went to start doing their jobs but I stopped them. Sherlock and I needed to look at it first.

In the back of the car there was dirt like they had previously hauled something. "Sherlock, look. They've previously hauled something dirty back here. Get a sample to take back and analyze." I demanded. He glared at me but did it anyways.

"I found hairs as well. Looks like it could be Gavin's hair." Sherlock said as he collected evidence.

"Good lord Sherlock! Are you ever going to get his name right?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Mikey." He said mockingly. Sherlock only ever called me that to rile me up but he also knew that that was what Gregory called me.

"Boys! Behave please. We are at a potential crime scene, stop bickering or leave. I don't have to let you be here. I don't care if you're the government or whatever, I can still make you leave." Sally yelled at us both. Sherlock and I glared but did as we were told.

We quietly searched the car for other clues but didn't really find anything.

"Sally, it's all yours. Sherlock and I are leaving. I will keep in touch." We got in the car and went to St. Bart's so Sherlock could analyze the samples.

I tried sitting patiently across from him however that did not last long. I tried pacing, that did not work either. So I just started to watch over Sherlock's shoulder as he worked. Suddenly Sherlock said "Chalk, Asphalt, Brick dust, vegetation and… glycerol molecules?"

"What?" I asked.

"In the dirt we found. There was chalk, asphalt, brick-"

"Yes I did actually hear you. But what do you mean about the last one? The glycerol molecule?"

"I'm not sure what it is."

"How do you not know what it is? You're a chemist, shouldn't you know these things?" I pulled out a piece of chocolate from my pocket and was just about to put it in my mouth when Sherlock took it from me. "Hey!"

He took it and was examining it like a clue. "Of course!"

"I _was_ going to eat that…"

'PGPR.' He said excitedly as he grabbed his phone and started texting quickly.

"Candy?" I asked.

"Yes, candy. Lestrade is being held hostage in an old sweets factory! I'm certain of it."

"We need to narrow that down a bit. A sweets factory with asphalt?"

"No. No-no-no. Too general. Need something more specific."

"Chalky clay? That's a far thinner band of geology. Brick dust?" I said, throwing ideas.

"Building site. Bricks from the 1950's."

"Sherlock there are literally thousands of building sites in London."

"I've got people out looking."

"Aw yes, your 'homeless network' as you call them."

"Yes." Sherlock's phone started beeping incessantly. "Ahah! Rhododendron ponticum!'

"The vegetation I'm assuming." I said.

"Yes…Addlestone."

"I'm sorry?"

"There's a mile of disused factories between the river and the park. It matches everything!" Sherlock exclaimed. I sat there, slightly stunned momentarily at his perspicacity. Even though I'm the smart one, sometimes he does one up me, especially in things like this.

"Addlestone? That is nearly an hour away. Do you really think that the kidnapper would go that far just to hide Gregory? I'm sure that there are closer locations."

"Where else would he be, Mycroft? Addlestone is the only place that fits all of the clues." He said as he donned his coat and scarf. "You're letting your feelings cloud your judgement. They are impairing your thought processes. Now, are you driving or can I?" he asked waiting for me to put my coat back on.

I glared at him, fully aware that he no longer had a driver's license and was banned from ever attaining one again. He was not allowed to drive anything that went over 20 mph. "You think you are funny don't you? Just because you are with me does not mean that you can break the law. I am the one with the license, therefore I am driving. Besides, it is my car after all."

"You know, I'd still have my license if you had made the police drop all of those fines." He said as we left the lab and headed for my car.

"Honestly Sherlock, the streets are much safer without you driving. I remember how you were. I honestly don't think I have ever been so afraid for my life riding in a car with someone." I shuddered as I remembered the one and only time I rode with him to our parents' house. He had sped and drove recklessly the whole way there.

"I was not that bad. Don't exaggerate Mycroft." He whined as he got in the car. "Now, are you going to call Donovan or do you want me to?" He began to dig for his phone in his coat pocket.

"We will find him quicker if we use my men as well. You call Sergeant Donovan and I will call Anthea." I pulled out my phone and called Anthea, making special care to have her send medical help as well. Who knew the shape that Gregory would be in when we found him… if we found him alive.

* * *

**So incredibly sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter! I hope you all don't hate me. This chapter has actually been wrote and edited for an extremely long time but since i like to stay a chapter ahead of what is posted it was waiting until ch 12 was finished which it is still kind of in the works but these boys have been on my mind this last week (10-2016) so i figured i would post this anyways. I'm so excited to be working on this again and I am also really looking forward to everyones reaction to chapter 13, oh its going to be so great. *insert evil laughter here***

**As for a medical update, well things have kind of got worse for me since my last post on here last year. I now have heart problems on top of my movement disorder; so thats been fun. But on the bright side the cardiologist quickly got me on some really good meds and for the most part im good as new. I am officially working only nights due to all of my health problems. I would get really sick if i got too stressed and working days was really stressful. Also if you guys have any questions about whats wrong with me medically feel free to ask. You are of course always welcome to message me in regards to the story as well.**

**i think thats everything that i wanted to put here....so uh heres to moving forward on this :)**

**Author's Note:**

> forwarning: there is a TON of dialogue in this story. its my biggest downfall, i write like i'm writing a scene to act out just without all of the actions.
> 
> also, if you want sneak peaks and to see photos for this story and other works follow me on twitter: sammy123348  
> also you can find me on instagram: wholocked_startrek  
> for other works by me go to: fanfiction.net/~sammy123348
> 
> anyways i hope that you guys like this story. leave a review and some kudos :D


End file.
